DOBE dan 'setengah' DOBE
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Kebodohan itu bisa menular, dan itu yang mulai disadari Sasuke! Tak percaya? Awalnya Sasuke pun tak percaya, namun dia kini merasakannya. Keberadaan istrinya sedikit merubah pola pikir dan tingkah lakunya! Fic gaje SasuFemNaru! Meski gaje R&R ya minna!


Hai minna..^^

Sebenarnya nih cerita udah ada di document dah lama cuman entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak publish ni cerita abalku ini. Dan berhubung otakku masih mampet buat bikin cerita baru, so aku publish aja neh ceritaku yang gaje ini.

Mudah2an gak abal2 banget ya! Hehehe

Oh ya, ini bukan sekuel Teme pun Dobe, tapi aku mau bales ripiew yang udah masuk. *Makasih banget yang udah mau ripiew ya!*

**Hoshigaki Hinata: Sasu emang mesum tuh, tapi kalo naru masih setengah2 kayaknya! Hehehe.. lanjut ke kamar? Oke kapan2 ya, klo otak mesumku dah jalan! *Secara aku gak mesum loh! ;P***

**Ashahi Kagari-kun: Gak nyangka? Kaget dunk? Emang niatnya gitu tuh! Hehehehe..**

**Rosanaru: xixi emang sengaja, jadi kan dikiranya gimana taunya gimana! Hehhe.. kelanjutan fic yang lain ditgg aza ya! Mudah2an secepatnya deh! Hehehe..**

**Kodokuna yosei san: Makasih, seneng ada yang suka! Hehehe… ya namanya pengantin baru jadi emosinya dipindahin ke yang lain.. *nah loh!***

**chielasu88: Iya makasih dah suka ya! Emang, kan kalau kelamaan bergaul nanti juga Sasu kaya Naru! Hehehe.. sekuelnya? Ditunggu aja deh, meski agak bingung temanya nanti apa ya? Mau kasih saran?**

**Uchizuki no Renmay: Yeaahh! Aku berhasil menipu! Hehehe.. seep terus ikutin dan ripiew ya! Kalau jelek kasih tau, biar bisa memperbaiki diri! **

**Ritard.: Kalo soal dia cowo atau cewe terserah yang baca, cuman aslinya aku buat naru cowo! Kan ada kalimat dia bilang gak bisa kasih asi! Hehe.. namanya juga dobe, sedikit menghayal kan gapapa! Peace! :P**

Oke, sekali lagi makasih. Dan ini sama sekali bukan sekuel yang kemarin loh! Hehehe..

Gak mau basa-basi lagi deh, met baca aja! Mudah2an gak ancur2 amat ya!

Met baca!

Dan jangan lupa ripiew ya!

…

..

.

**DOBE dan ½ DOBE**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T (buat amannya deh!)**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, miss typo, aneh, gak nyambung, etc**

**..**

**.**

**TIDAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA?**

**TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**MAU BACA?**

**MAKASIH**

…

**..**

**.**

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto (disini dia berjenis kelamin perempuan ya!), bersama sang suami tercinta (pastinya Sasuke dunk!) tengah berada di kemacetan yang teramat panjang. Naruto yang sedang hamil sibuk mengelus perut buncitnya, seolah menenangkan sang jabang bayi yang teramat hyperaktif. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju Suna untuk mengunjungi Gaara, sahabat baik Naruto.

"Bosan!" Naruto mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang sangat membosankan harus terjebak macet seperti sekarang ini. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada dalam kemacetan yang benar-benar membuat mereka kesal. "Daritadi mobilnya tidak sedikitpun bergerak, apa tidak sebaiknya kita putar balik saja?"

"Dobe!"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Dobe, memangnya salah? Coba lihat kebelakangmu, bisa kita putar balik hah?" Mendengar gerutuan sang suami, Naruto pun melirik ke belakang. Antrian mobil begitu panjang, bahkan di samping mereka ada antrian mobil baru. Seharusnya satu jalur kearah Suna, sekarang ada dua jalur. Dan mengertilah Naruto, dengan kondisi seperti ini mobil mereka tidak bisa putar balik.

"Huh.. kenapa juga sih mereka harus membuat antrian baru? Jadinya kan kita tidak bisa putar balik!"

"Hn."

"Aduh, bosan! Bosan! Bosan!" Kini Naruto berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil memukul-mukul boneka rubah kesayangannya.

"Ini semua salahmu dobe!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak terima disalahkan oleh sang suami, dan kini menatap tajam pada suami tercintanya.

"Siapa yang ingin pergi ke Suna hah?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan kejam sang istri.

"Aku! Tapi bukan salahku kalau macet, kan bukan aku juga yang membuat jalanan macet!"

"Tapi tetap saja, coba kamu turuti perkataanku untuk tinggal di rumah. Kita bisa bersantai tidak seperti sekarang!" Meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menyalahkan sang istri, tapi tetap saja dia merasa kesal.

"Kamu jadi cerewet tau!"

"Apa?"

"Cerewet! Sasuke sekarang cerewet!"

"Dasar dobe!"

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah sering bilang jangan memanggilku dobe teme!"

"Kamu memang dobe, dan pantas di panggil dobe!"

"Cabut kata-katamu tadi Sasuke!"

"Dobe..!"

"Sasuke, cabut atau aku akan…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Dobe!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris Naruto, saat ini dia juga tengah merasakan kekesalan karena harus terjebak macet. _'Andai aku tidak menggubris dia dari awal, mungkin sekarang aku sedang menikmati waktu santaiku'_

"Hiks…hiks….." Suara isak tangis itu keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Dia sekarang terisak sambil memeluk Kyuubi, boneka rubah kesayangannya. "Sasuke jahat, hiks…"

"Jangan cengeng!" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega melihat sang belahan jiwa nya menangis, tapi rasa gengsinya masih tinggi.

"Huaaaa…Sasu jahat! Aku benci Sasuke! Hiks..hiks…" Tangis Naruto semakin kencang terdengar, dan meski disangkal tapi tangis Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah.

"Berhenti menangis!" Sasuke berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak, tapi dilihatnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis. "Berhenti menangis atau aku akan…." Perkataan Sasuke penuh dengan ancaman, dan berhasil membuat Naruto kini balas menatapnya.

"Hiks..akan apa hah? Hiks…"

**Cup**

"Aku tak suka ada air mata di pipimu!" Sasuke mencium air mata di pipi Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam.

**Cup**

"Hanya boleh ada senyuman di wajahmu ini, dobe!" Setelah mencium pipi kanan Naruto gantian pipi kirinya. Seketika wajah Naruto memerah, nyaris membobol pertahanan seorang Uchiha yang hampir tersenyum melihat muka merah istrinya. "Hei, aku menyuruhmu berhenti menangis!" Sasuke sekarang bingung, Naruto malah menitikkan air mata yang sempat berhenti tadi.

"Semuanya karena kamu teme! Hiks.."

"Aku? Kenapa lagi?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa berbicara panjang dan memalukan seperti itu sih?"

"Ap-Apa?" Seketika Sasuke merasa wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan Naruto, istrinya.

"Kamu malu ya, Sasuke?" Naruto segera menghapus air matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Ne, Teme wajahmu semerah tomat loh sekarang!" Naruto merasa sangat senang melihat wajah merah Sasuke yang jarang-jarang bisa dilihat.

"Diam dobe!"

"Cie… malu nih ya..!"

"Do-be!"

"Teme malu, wajahnya memerah! Ya ampun, sekarang warnanya melebihi warna tomat dan hmmmpphh…" Seketika ucapan Naruto terpotong saat bibirnya di tutup oleh bibir Sasuke. Dan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah, saat bibir bawahnya dijilat oleh Sasuke dengan begitu lembut. "Achh.." Naruto mendesah di bawah bibir Sasuke yang tengah menggoda bibirnya meminta diri untuk memasuki wilayah bibirnya. Dengan senang hati Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sasuke memasukinya. Dan erangan pun semakin sering keluar dari mulut Naruto. Saling mengecap dengan lembut dan tidak ada yang berniat mendominasi. Hanya memberi dan saling memuaskan yang mereka pikirkan. Ketika pasokan udara semakin menipis, mau tak mau mereka harus menyudahi permainan bibir mereka.

"Hosh..hosh.."

"Kehabisan nafas dobe?"

"Teme…!" Niatan Naruto mau marah, malah mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak.

"Hn."

"Sasuke.." Sekali lagi Naruto memanggil suaminya saat merasa sang suami sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Hn." Dan sekali lagi buat Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan sang istri dengan kata andalannya. '_Mana bisa aku melihatnya sekarang, membuatku berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kalau aku melihat muka merahnya. Dan kenapa lagi si dobe ini bersuara seperti itu!'_

"SasuTeme!" Kali ini Naruto sedikit keras memanggil suaminya yang sedari tadi tidak berpaling saat dia panggil.

"Apa dobe?" Akhirnya Sasuke berpaling pada sang istri, setelah mampu mengendalikan sebuah rasa yang mendadak muncul tadi.

"Kenapa melamun hah?"

"Siapa yang melamun?" Sasuke dengan segera menyangkal tuduhan Naruto, meskipun memang tadi Sasuke sedikit melamun.

"Benar tidak melamun hah?"

"Tentu saja dobe! Memangnya aku ini dobe sepertimu hah?"

"Cih, menyebalkan! Kalau tidak melamun kenapa tidak segera jalan hah?"

"Eh?"

"SasuTeme! Coba lihat ke depan!" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sambil telunjuknya menunjuk apa yang terjadi di depan.

**Blush.**

Seketika Sasuke terdiam dan tak berkutik. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang kini tengah menertawai dirinya. Menyadari kalau apa yang disangkal olehnya tadi teramat bodoh. Dirinya menyangkal bahwa dia sama sekali tidak melamun. Tapi siapa yang menatap ke depan namun tidak menyadari apa yang ada di depannya? Tepatnya tidak menyadari kalau lalu lintas mulai lancer, mobil-mobil di depannya mulai berjalan sedangkan hanya dia yang diam.

'_Untung hanya ada dia, setidaknya cuma Naruto yang mengetahuinya'_

Ya, Sasuke merasa beruntung karena cuma Naruto yang melihat kebodohannya barusan. Toh, di mata Naruto apapun Sasuke pasti akan selalu di terimanya. Terlebih, Sasuke selalu bertindak di luar kebiasaannya bila sedang bersama istrinya. Seperti sekarang ini.

'_Mudah-mudahan anakku nanti tidak mewarisi sifatku juga tidak mewarisi otak Naruto! Bila dia tidak seceria Naruto, itu lebih baik. Asal dia jangan dobe, cukup satu dobe untukku!' _

…

..

.

**FIN**

..

.

Wkeekekeke…

Giman? Aneh? Abal? Gaje? Dan sepertinya isi sama judul sedikit gak nyambung ya? Sepertinya aku ketularan dobe juga nih! *Ditimpuk Naruto pake segepok uang! Hehehe*

Oke deh, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic gaje dan abalku ini.

Keberatan untuk ripiew?

Ripiew ya!

Pleaseee..

Hehehe

Thanks Minna!


End file.
